disneyanimationfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles 2/Credits
Written & Directed by *Brad Bird Produced by *John Walker, P.G.A. *Nicole Paradis Grindle, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Ted Mathot Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Technical Director *Rick Sayre Production Manager *Sabine O'Sullivan Shot Production Manager *Michael Warch Supervising Animators *Alan Barillaro *Tony Fucile *Dave Mullins Director of Photography - Camera *Mahyar Abousaeedi Director of Photography - Lighting *Erik Smitt Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Sets Supervisor *Nathan Fariss Effects Supervisor *Bill Watral Simulation Supervisors *Gordon Cameron *Tiffany Erickson Klohn Animation Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *Bret Parker Crowds Technical Supervisor *Paul Kanyuk Global Technology Supervisor *Darwyn Peachey Optimization & Rendering Supervisor *Reid Sandros Sets Art Director *Anthony Christov Character Art Director *Matt Nolte Shading Art Director & Costume Designer *Bryn Imagire Graphics Art Director *Josh Holtsclaw Sound Designer *Ren Klyce * * * * * * Cast *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Holly Hunter *Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell *Dashiell Parr (Dash): Huck Milner *Evelyn Deavor: Catherine Keener *Jack-Jack Parr: Eli Fucile *Winston Deavor: Bob Odenkirk *Lucius Best/Frozone: Samuel L. Jackson *Tony Rydinger: Michael Bird *Voyd: Sophia Bush *Edna Mode (E): Brad Bird *Krushauer: Phil LaMarr *Ambassador: Isabella Rossellini *Chad Brentley: Adam Gates *Rick Dicker: Jonathan Banks *Underminer: John Ratzenberger *Screenslaver/Pizza Guy: Bill Wise *Monster Jack-Jack Parr: Nicholas Bird *Reflux: Paul Eiding *He-lectrix: Phil LaMarr *Mayor: Barry Bostwick *Victor Cachet: Michael B. Johnson *Detectives: Jere Burns, Adam Rodriguez *Honey: Kimberly Adair Clark Production Finance Lead *Ryan Broek Post Production Producer *Jessie Thiele Story Story Managers *Kathryn Hendrickson *Megan Bartel Story Artists Additional Story Artists Story Consultants *Michael Arndt *Mark Andrews *Peter Sohn Story Coordinator *Nina Ozier Story Production Assistant *Jake Kaplan Editorial Editorial Manager *Leslie Pao Second Film Editor *Anthony J. Greenberg Associate Editor *Katie Schaefer Bishop First Assistant Editor *C.J. Hsu Second Assistant Editors Script Supervisor *Kelly Bonbright Script Production Assistant *Grace Geller Additional Production Sound *Kenny Pickett *Rachael Bigelow Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Assistant Recording Engineer *Adrian Maruri Editorial Coordinators *Jacy Johnson *Nina Ozier Editorial Interns *Yu Jung Hou *Michael Lucci Art Art Manager *Isabel Conde Character & Costume Designer *Deanna Marsigliese Character Designer *Tony Fucile Sculptor *Greg Dykstra Previs Lead *Philip Metschan Sets Designers Shading Designers *Ernesto Nemesio *Maria Lee *Shelly Wan Graphics Designer *Paul Conrad Additional Designers Art Consultant *Teddy Newton Art Coordinators *Jennifer Ceci *Searit Kahsay Huluf *Kathryn Hendrickson Art Production Assistant *Jack Bird Art Intern *De'Von Stubblefield Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Michael Capbarat Layout Lead *Sylvia Gray Wong Layout Artists Additional Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Shawn Brennan Previs & Layout Coordinator *Nicholas Robert Action Consultant *Robert Alonzo Motion Graphics Lead Coordinator *Amanda Deering Jones Story Animatics & Motion Graphics Lead *Andrew Jimenez Motion Graphics Technical Lead *David Batte Motion Graphics Technical Artists *Donald Schmidt *Joshua Mills Animation Animation Manager *Max Sachar Directing Animators *Evan Bonifacio *Travis Hathaway Animation Sketch Artist *Bolhem Bouchiba Character Development & Animation Animators Second Unit, Fix & Crowds Animation Additional Animation Additional Character Development Animation Tools Leads *Rob Jensen *Aaron Koressel Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Daniel LaPook Animation Technical Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator *Jon Bryant Animation Production Assistant *Hannah Ghioni Global Technology Global Technology Manager *Michael Warch Global Technology Engineers Additional Global Technology Engineers *Alex Harvill *Brett Levin Global Technology Interns *Ottavio Hartman *Meghana Seshadri Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Richmond Horine Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Lead Coordinator *Rebecca Euphrat Crowds Technical Artists Simulation & Crowds Coordinators *Erin Kinda *Dallas Kane Simulation & Crowds Production Assistant *Kevin Ryan Simulation Intern *Jared Counts Crowds Intern *Emilee Chen Characters Character Managers *Claire Faggioli *Stephen Krug *Colin Bohrer Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Mark Piretti Character Shading & Groom Lead *Beth Albright Character Tailoring Lead *Fran Kalal Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Character Tailoring Artists Additional Character Artists Character Coordinator *Gerisa Macale Sets Sets Manager *Annie Mueller Sets Modeling Lead *Josh West Sets Dressing Lead *Tom Miller Sets Shading Lead *Christopher M. Burrows Sets Technical Lead *Antony Carysforth Set Extension Lead *Matthew Webb Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artists *James Bartolozzi *Don Schreiter Set Extension Artists Additional Sets Artists Sets Coordinators *Amy Nawrocki *Laura Finell Sets Production Assistant *Diana Guardado Sets Interns *Grant Anderson *Colvin Kenji Endo *Yasser Shams Effects Effects Manager *Sara Wilson Effects Leads *Matthew Kiyoshi Wong *Vincent Serritella Effects Technical Lead *Chris King Effects Sequence Leads Effects Artists Additional Effects Artists *Max Gilbert *Joshua Jenny *John Lockwood Effects Coordinator *Christine Crowley Shot Productions Lighting Lighting Manager *Daniel Combs Lighting Leads *Luke Martorelli *Paul Oakley Technical Lighting Lead *Stefan Gronsky Lighting Compositing Lead *Esdras Varagnolo Lighting Asset Lead *Scott G. Clifford Lighting Artists Compositing Artists *Chia-Chi Hu *Mitch Kopelman *Nestor Benito Fernandez Lighting Coordinators *Katherine Gugger *Carolina Ángel Optimization & Rendering Optimization & Rendering Manager *Pauline Chu Lightspeed Lead *Tom Nettleship Rendering Lead *Jonathan Penney Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Technical Directors Lightspeed Coordinator *Jeanette McKillop Rendering Coordinator *Alyssa Mar Lightspeed Intern *Kyle Fisher Titles & End Credits Design & Camera Lead *Andrew Jimenez Art *Josh Holtsclaw *Paul Abadilla *Ernesto Nemesio *Teddy Newton Title Design *Laura Meyer Production Coordination *Emily Davis *Emily Engie *Amanda Deering Jones Production Executive Assistant to the Director & Production Office Coordinator *Amy Ellenwood Assistant to the Producers *Samantha Gurash Production Management Coordinator *Emily Davis Assistant Production Accountant *Emily Engie Associate Post Production Supervisor *Jeremy Slome Senior Post Production Assistant *Heather Eisner Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinators *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison *Phoebe Heit Leader Additional Executive Assistant to the Director *Morgan Karadi Production Office Assistants Additional Production Support Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Dialogue Recordist *Jeannette Browning Hernandez Studio Mastering & Operations Department Director *Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Department Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator *Anthony David Duran Engineering Lead *Laura Savidge Software Engineering *Mike H. Mahony *Felix O. Santiago Mastering Coordinator *Molly Speacht Media Control Center Operators Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Bryan Dennis Scheduler *Mikayla Weissman Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager *Danielle Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead *Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists *Nancy Anais Dinh *Erin Lehmkühl *Stewart Pomeroy Additional Stereo Artists *Bonnie Tai Shimomi *Mark Vandewettering Stereo & International Coordinator *Emily Wilson International Production International Production Director *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Team *Mark Adams *Patrick James International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales *Brian A. Perry International Production Coordinator *Emily Goldsborough Render Pipeline Group Manager *Michael Kiernan Technical Lead *Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors *Coya Elliott *Ren Klyce Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Sound Effects Editors Dialogue/ADR Supervisor *Cheryl Nardi Foley Editors *Thom Brennan *Dee Selby Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Lisa Chino Assistant Sound Effects Editor *Jonathon Stevens Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Client Services *Eva Porter Projectionist *John "J.T." Torrijos Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris General Manager *Josh Lowden Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Original Score Produced by *Michael Giacchino Score Orchestrated by *Jeff Kryka *Gordon Goodwin Additional Orchestration by *Alex Lacamoire *Ayatey Shabazz Orchestra Conducted by *Marshall Bowen Music Editors *Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. *Warren Brown, M.P.S.E. Score Recorded & Mixed by *Joel Iwataki Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Orchestra Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Assistant Orchestra Contractor *Connie Boylan Music Preparation by *Booker White Additional Music by *Mick Giacchino Digital Assembly *Vincent Cirilli Score Recordists *Keith Ukrisna *Tom Hardisty Score Recorded At *Sony Pictures Studios Score Mixed At *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “Mr. Incredible,” “Elastigirl,” “Frozone” *“Mr. Incredible” & “Elastigirl” Music & Lyrics by Michael Giacchino *“Frozone” Music by Michael Giacchino & Lyrics by Brad Bird *Arranged by Alex Lacamoire *Produced by Michael Giacchino & Alex Lacamoire *Recorded by Joey Raia *Mixed by Derik Lee “The Outer Limits (Theme)” *Written and Performed by Dominic Frontiere *Courtesy of Overture Enterprises Inc. “Suspense (from the motion picture The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery)” *Written by Bernardo Segall *Courtesy of Ivy Video “The Party’s Over” *Written by Jule Styne, Adolph Green & Betty Comden *Performed by Nat King Cole *Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Score from "JONNY QUEST"” *Written by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera & Hoyt Curtin *Musical Direction by Hoyt Curtin & Ted Nichols *Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Development Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Promotional Animation Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Support Administration & Operations Animation Support Development *Backups * Data Management * Storage Telecom Publicity UNIX Web Development Safety & Security *Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team kelfohjdhans fkdjhhsuperheroes kfjgjdklg (animated with) * Presto Animation System Renderman * # # MPAA # Motion Picture Association of America dolby walt disney # no.51520) records At the end of the closing credits, the Underminer digs up from the bottom of the screen and does a getaway. Interesting? | Share this: Facebook | Twitter | Permalink The animated silhouettes at the beginning of the credits (also appear in Los Increíbles (2004)) now include Jack Jack 30 of 33 found this interesting | Share this There is a dedication in the closing credits: "In loving memory of Bud Luckey (1934-2018)". 29 of 34 found this interesting | Share this The Walt Disney Pictures opening logo is in the Incredibles' 60s artwork, has the city of Metroville in the background, and has the castle display the Incredibles symbol (seen when the logo fades out). (Greece) (theatrical) #* Walt Disney Pictures (presents) (as Disney) #* Pixar Animation Studios (as A Pixar Animation Studios Film)